Talk:The Face in the Middle of the Dark
This might have been good. I don't know cause the wall 'o' textyness makes it impossible to read so I didn't bother. Mr.Zalgopasta 22:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) How did Amanda live? It warns me not to be like her, but I don't really know what she was like. Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 22:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) That's the point. You're supposed to not know it, so you go around wondering if you live like hear, ergo you will hear the creaking. Hellur chap, wanna hear a creepy story??? 18:24, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I can sor2ta make out the lady in the picture...SuperMarioman11 19:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC)SuperMarioman11 That picture is more funny than scary. lol is english the first language of the author? if not, well done... BoBoThaChimp 20:08, April 29, 2012 (UTC) This story boils down to one 1 thing: hire professional roofers. FishingWithOrlandoBloom 21:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC) " FART" I laughed so hard when I saw the picture! I even put it on Facebook. I'm telling you, it was IMPOSSIBLE! 01:32, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Really, the picture makes me think of stuff Joel Veitch did on Rathergood.com before it was a band page. Shinigami.Eyes 12:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hold on... A couple of historical mistakes, let me point them out. 1. Woman named Amanda in Russia, Amanda does not sound like a Russian name, and in the 80's, Russia was still a Soviet country. 2. Hous sold to her, the house is government property if it's in Russia, due to the communist government. Just a couple of small mistakes. jeff the killers wife RealMagolor 19:05, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Animator101 22:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC)Animator101 22:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Creepy face dude :S This looks like jeff the killer... EpicMaxum5 (talk) 14:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC) My lord. Is that... Jeff the Killer!? My life is complete, all I've wanted to know was that Jeff existed. Goodbye, cruel world :P. Unsane 19:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Looks like Micheal Jackson. Daniel123Shaw123 (talk) 15:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) A very frightening story, it even compares to Jeff the killer. Great work on the face, whether it was photoshopped or painted, or even a mask. It's making me look behind myself even now, and it takes quite a bit to scare me, so be proud of this story, and continue writing stories, because this was a definite success. It nearly reaches the level that Slenderman, The Rake, Jeff the Killer, and Seed Eater have all gotten too. Thank you. I rewrote it because I thought the original version had a good premise but was very badly written, so I can only partially take credit -- Thank CreepyStoryTeller for the original version. -- Tehtumpi (talk) 19:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Mmmmm Dat face. Pasta Devourer (talk) 18:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC) AAAAAHHH! THE FACE IS MOVING! Kill1mes (talk) 15:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) What's the picture? I'm too chicken to look. Emerald-Shadow-Knight (talk) 07:42, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Emerald-Shadow-Knight This is too funny. The picture is actually a picture of my wife that her and I photoshopped for a contest back in 2007. We posted it on Something awful a while ago and that is probably where it came from. Im gonna ask her to take more and photoshop more so that there can be more pictures.Wicked-tribe (talk) 06:03, October 30, 2012 (UTC) WHY?! ~CR (talk) 01:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC) um... wtf did i just see My reaction to the photoStickFigures (talk) 02:15, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Awwww... It looks kinda cute! <3 19:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Larry Lizzy (talk) What I can't even see the face :P Ω Raven Ω I'm back babeh 22:25, June 8, 2013 (UTC)